Revival
by Natalieeeee.0303
Summary: Imagine, an alternate hospital in which everyone who has ever worked at SGMW goes to when they die. Mainly slexie based
1. Revival (teaser)

**First I just want to say, I have absolutely no idea how this story will turn out and how people (you) will react to this bizarre idea. Yeah I know. Pretty bizarre. Anyway I also want to say to every one of the ten people following my other story that I am in fact NOT dead, and also I was just having some self doubt. But yeah whateves! This story will also include some parts of everyone's reaction to specific parts in season 9-11 (mainly Mark, Lexie, and George. Although if this story goes far enough Derek!). But yeah, so Witnout further ado, I present to you..**

* * *

Revival

Chapter 1: Revival (teaser)

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters

* * *

"Hey, Hey wait I know who this is!" An oddly familiar voice called out. Lexie Grey couldn't quite make out the details as to what had just happened. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes to see where she was or was talking to her. The only thing she had clarified was that she was laying down in a bed. The very first thing she had remembered was being stuck underneath a stupid plane engine and Mark was telling her how they were both going to have a perfect life together and she was also dying. Oh, right, she was dying.

She had finally managed to open her eyes to a concerned George O'Malley. She couldn't believe that she was staring at her friend that had died long after then. Which hadn't made any sense to Her. "W-where am I?" She managed to say weakly. She still had her injuries caused by the plane engine, so everything still hurt like hell, but somehow she was still awake and responsive

"Your in the-" George said quickly stoping himself. He didn't want to make it seem like they were both immortal or something and somehow had ended up at Seattle Grace Hospital, just until he had fully explained the entire situation clearly. "A, hospital. We're just going to fix you up and then I will explain everything after, okay Lex?" George responded quickly and calmly, receiving an obedient nod from Lexie as George wheeled Lexie into an O.R. and abruptly shutting the door.

It had been a couple hours after George and everyone participating in Lexie's surgery had finished operating on her and Lexie was now recovering in a bed in a patient room just when George walks in to check up on her. "Looks like someone's awake! Ready to know what's happening?" George had been both excited to see one of his friends had joined him, but felt sad because now it's just one less person for people to love. Which is very unfortunate because Lexie was very easy to like and everyone adored her!

"Okay, so Lexie. Um-" He was trying to find the right words to express what had just happened to his friend as he slowly sat by the edge of her bed.

"I died. Or at least the last thing I remember was that I was dying." Lexie muttered, finishing George's sentence.

"Yeah pretty much. Um, anyway so this is basically where anyone ends up when they die. If they have any injuries that's were caused by how they had died, we patch them up and send them outside the hospital." George informed his friend with a silent nod in return. Lexie was still taking in the idea, the feel of being dead and how she wouldn't be able to talk to Meredith, or Derek, or more especially Mark. But the last thing she had wanted was for any of them to have to end up where she was.

"We?" She asked.

"Every one of the doctors, nurses, and anyone else who has ever worked here. Or Seattle Grace Mercy West go when they die." Her friend had informed her.

"Ok, and I have one last question." Lexie told her friend.

"Alright, what is it?"

"How do you know that Seattle Grace merged with Mercy West?" It was a really good question considering that George had died right before Seattle Grace and Mercy West merged.

"See that?" George pointed to the small television tucked in one of the corners of the patient room.

"Yeah those are always there. I'm pretty sure that they're neccesary in every patient room!" Lexie responded looking towards the tiny T.V.

"It's not just a T.V. , it is a tracker. So that when you die." George explained while grabbing the nearby remote and turning on the television. "You can see your loved ones, who are still alive." As he turned on the TV it was soon followed by a slight flicker of the tiny screen and a bright list of people, George scrolled past at least ten names and had came across Meredith's name. He selected her name and what was shown on the screen was Lexie's sister in what could only be the Boise hospital Lexie was supposed to be at, and she Didn't look happy, she looked like she was just about to rip someones's head off. She was sitting in a patient bed, frantically asking and panicking for Derek, for Lexie, for anyone but co,plate and udder strangers.

Lexie Couldn't watch it anymore. The plane crash, her death, her sister freaking out, it all just happened so fast! Lexie desperately wanted to walk into that room and comfort her sister and tell her that everything was going to be okay and everything will be back to normal but both Meredith and Lexie knew nothing would be the same. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"Well that's enough of that!" George piped up jumping off of the bed and heading towards the door. "You should be out of recovery in a day or so. So just, hang in there!"

"George. Wait. Can I ask you one last thing?" Lexie stopped George just as he was stepping out of the doorway. "What is this place called exactly?"

"No one really has a name for it. We seem just to call it revival." George answered. And with a swift close of the door, he was gone.

* * *

 **So here it is, the teaser chapter if the story just to get a feel of how I write and what the story's gonna b like. Don't worry Mark will appear in the next chapter and that chapter will definitely be a bit more longer than this one! I also want to reassure you that it won't all be about the events that had happened throughout the next 3 seasons! There'll be some slexie action taking place! Along with a whole lot of drama, and a mystery? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you thought of it!**


	2. Learning the ropes to death

Chapter 2: Learning the ropes to death

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters

* * *

It was the next day and Lexie had fully recovered . George had told her the day before that she could go straight to work right after she had fully recovered which was exactly what she had done. She walked towards the attending's lounge which she had assumed is where she needed to go, opening the door to George who was talking to Reed Adamson a Mercy wester who had died due to the horrors of Gary Clark.

"Hey Lex, uh- What are you doing in the attending's lounge?" George asked in disbelief.

"I'm ready to work! So I'm here. Ready to work." Lexie responded. She had thought that it wouldn't matter if she was a fifth year resident or a fellow because, well no one is really alive and living and there probably aren't any medical board exams there. Right?

"Yeah, you aren't an attending yet princess go to the resident's lounge." Reed annoyingly answered right before George had a chance to even breathe!

"Oh. Uh- alright." Lexie replied blankly and walked out of the attending's lounge disappointed that it did still mattered which position you held within the hospital. But she just went with it and headed towards the residents lounge. It had all looked like the resident's lounge at Seattle Grace Mercy West almost like a replica. The only difference was, there was no Meredith, no Cristina, no Alex, the only Locker that seemed to catch Lexie's eye was the one which she had held her belongings in, in Seattle Grace Mercy West. In this particular Hospital the only thing that was in the Locker was a lab coat with Lexie Grey's name on it.

* * *

She quickly got dressed into her usual light blue scrubs. At least the bright side of the situation was that she got to cut into someone's brain, just like she always does. Or did. She had just spotted George in the E.R. wearing the usual navy blue scrubs talking to a man with a scruffy, plain, gray t-shirt and jeans on. His hair was very messy and he looked like a rather nice guy that could probably tear someone to shreds if he could!

"Oh! Lex, this is Denny. Izzie's- uh- dead-" George was trying to find the words to describe who this man was as he quickly noticed Lexie approaching them.

"Fiancee" Denny cut in helping out George.

"Right, yeah fiancee." Lexie's friend caught on to the final word.

"Oh, I had no idea Izzie had a fiancee!" Lexie said accepting Denny's out-stretched hand.

"He sometimes sticks around this place. It gets a little irritating at first but you'll get used to it." George informed his friend whilst looking through a patient chart.

"Hey!" Denny called out defensively receiving a shrug from the trauma surgeon.

Just as Lexie was accepting a patient chart from the nurse, a couple paramedics come rushing into the emergency room with a gurney. The two surgeons come running towards the gurney looking to help in anyway they could. She looked at the patient on the gurney to come face to face with the man she'd never thought she'd see ever again. Mark Sloan.

* * *

The dark haired woman froze in place as if paralyzed once more. She absolutely couldn't move, hell she could't even speak at the sight of the man she once loved now dead and in the exact same place she was. She knew that it would happen someday, she just hadn't wanted it to be now. Why now? Why so early? Of course she wanted to be with him. That was really the only thing she wanted, was to be with him, but not like this. Not there and certainly not then! It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. She had drowned out everything until she was left to marvel at the reality of Mark Sloan being dead.

She had eventually snapped out of it and went to help with the others in the trauma room. She was beginning to open the door when George had beaten her to it. "Uh uh, you know the rule about family or anyone close to the patient. You cannot be in here Lex I'm sorry" he said to his friend whilst closing the door between them. This was the only part George dreaded was not letting someone see a certain patient especially if that person was Lexie.

She couldn't hel but sit in the O.R. Gallery watching the surgery. Sure they were all dead and if something were to happen it wouldn't matter in the slightest but Lexie just had the urge to sit and watch praying nothing went wrong.

* * *

Mark surgery had finished hours ago, Lexie decided to trust her friend in not making a bad move during the surgery and busied herself with neuro patients and paperwork. George was on his way to the I.C.U. to check on Mark's vitals when he ente red the room to find that Mark was awake and responsive. "Hey O'Malley!" Mark eagerly said.

He just had a feeling that Lexie was somewhere in the hospital, all he wanted to do right then and there was walk around the entire hospital-like building screaming Lexie's name until she came running towards him and they'd both live happily ever after. But no according to the once alive surgeon, he still needed some time to recover after the surgery.

"Where's Lexie? I know she's somewhere in here." Mark asked the trauma attending.

"Uh she's still in surgery, it might be a while. Don't worry I'll tell her you're awake" Mark slightly nodded in response.

It had been a rather long and agoning half hour for Mark until the familiar small frame of Lexie Grey came running towards the glass door to the I.C.U. room with her long flowy dark chocolate hair waving behind her as she entered the room with tears filling in her eyes. He couldn't help but let a soft smile form. "So. You-you're dead. A-and I'm dead. Y-you can't be dead." She was tripping over her words.

"And you can?!" Mark didn't like where this was going at all "Yes, I'm dead. And you're dead. At least we can be together now without anything getting in our way. I know this was probably not how you wanted us to finally be together, me neither. But we have to deal with what we have right now. The important thing is, we're together which is al that really matters right now. No interruptions, no surprise babies. Nothing. It's just us, me and you. I still love you I don't want that to change not now not ever."

Lexie was speechless tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks, the only thing she willed herself to do was walk over to his bedside and climb into the bed beside him placing a kiss on his lips "I love you Mark Sloan." She mumbled kissing him again and laying her head on his chest.

* * *

 **Okay so I have no idea how long ago I actually published the first chapter, all I know is that it was a while and I'm sorry I was just super busy with I'm not telling you. And yes you are all probably saying "well you had time to publish a brand new story why not update THIS one?" And the answer to that is for about a week I COMPLETELY forgot about it plus I had writers block... Anyways tell me what you thought of it and also if I should add Lexie's mom into the story or some patients that had died! Who knows!**


	3. Author's note

**Hello! I hope you are having an awesome day and if you aren't, well that isn't a good thing is it? I just wanted you to know that I've decided that this story will just be a two-shot, and if you don't know what that means, it just means that it's going to be just two chapters and that's it and it's basically just over, no more new chapters will be up from this fanfic! But don't worry, I'm working on a private practice/Grey's Anatomy crossover and yes. It will have some slexie in it and also Charlotte and cooper are my brand new otp! So they will also be in it, but Addie and Pete will be in it too, so be looking out for that!**

 **I also wanted to inform those who have also been following my other story, "A bit of a bumpy road" to say that, that also might possibly end sometime in the future. The reason for all of these fanfics ending is because I am continuing to get writers block and they always seem like a good idea at the time but never turn out how I want them to and not many people are interested in the idea of most of my fanfics which is why I am always deleting a lot of them if you haven't been to my profile lately and are unaware of this, I do, because I can seem to get a little self doubt about writing these fan fictions. So there is my really long author's note to you guys. I'm sorry if you have been really into this story! :( but if you have any ideas I could try please do tell me and who knows maybe it might just good that I do it!**


End file.
